


Curtain Call

by korvidae



Series: Fire Siblings Week 2020 [7]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ember Island (Avatar), Fire Siblings Week 2020, Gen, Love Amongst the Dragons, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korvidae/pseuds/korvidae
Summary: “He’s the Dark Water Spirit,” Azula said by way of explanation, laying a light smack on Zuko's shoulder.“Is he?” Ursa raised her eyebrows in mock concern.“Yes,” Azula said seriously, “he must be stopped.”Or: Azula and Zuko re-enact the end ofLove Amongst the Dragons. (Fire Siblings Week Day 7: Free Day/Play Fighting)
Relationships: Azula & Ursa (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Ursa & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Fire Siblings Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978597
Comments: 14
Kudos: 108





	Curtain Call

**Author's Note:**

> This scene has been living in my head since I first read _The Search_.  
> Pre-canon. Zuko is about 5, Azula is about 3.

“I WILL _DESTROY_ YOU!”

“AAARRRRGHHH!”

There was a thud, a pause, and then two jubilant peals of laughter.

Princess Ursa smiled and rolled her eyes.

“What are you two doing?” she asked in a calm voice. She was standing on the boardwalk by their home on Ember Island. She could hear giggling and shuffling below.

Zuko’s eyes met his mother’s over the boards, followed by Azula’s.

“He’s the Dark Water Spirit,” Azula said by way of explanation, laying a light smack on his shoulder.

“Is he?” Ursa raised her eyebrows in mock concern.

“Yes,” Azula said seriously, “he must be stopped.”

Ursa looked at Zuko. He was clearly less enthused about his role.

“I wanted to be the Dragon Emperor,” he mumbled, looking away.

Looking at her children standing there, visible only from the noses up against the walkway boards, Ursa was so tempted to laugh but resisted the urge.

As if indicating she was now bored with the conversation, Azula landed another light slap on her brother’s shoulder. Zuko took the bait this time and ran after her.

Ursa watched them rush out onto the beach, an open look of amusement on her face.

They tumbled end-over-end, giggling, grunting, and pushing each other. Ursa noticed that Zuko was clearly taking some degree of care with his younger sister while they thrashed around. Azula wriggled out of Zuko’s hold and ran a few feet away.

“Wretched Water Spirit!” Azula shouted as she hopped to her feet, arms aloft. “Now that I have escaped you and have my body back, _YOU SHALL PAY FOR YOUR TRICKERY!_ ” Azula leaped over and kicked sand at her brother.

“Did you learn _nothing_?” Zuko shouts back, rolling away from Azula’s onslaught. “By threatening me, you invite your own DOOM!”

Zuko tackled his sister, who cackled madly as they rolled in the sand. Ursa winced slightly, knowing that they were ruining their clothes, but she couldn’t bring herself to be upset with them. She would definitely order them to take a bath tonight, however.

“Die, evil spirit!” Azula shouted, rolling away to pop up on her feet. She thrust a tiny fist forward, producing a modest plume of flame.

The fire didn’t even get within two feet of Zuko, but he clutched his chest all the same, pantomiming death to the best of his five-year-old abilities as he flopped back onto the sand.

“Arrgh! I have been defeated!”

Azula threw her head back and laughed triumphantly. Ursa clapped and called “Bravo!” from the boardwalk.

“Now you gotta kiss the Empress,” Zuko said as he got to his feet, brushing the sand off his pants.

Azula thought for a moment, then whipped around and began running toward her mother.

“Mommy! I won! I need a kiss!”

Now Ursa laughed heartily, scooping Azula up as she reached the walkway. Ursa planted a kiss on Azula’s cheek with an exaggerated “ _mwah!_ ”

As soon as she placed Azula back down, she was already running back to her brother.

Ursa smiled indulgently as she watched them return to play, warmed by her loving pride in her sweet, silly children.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated :)  
> If you're so inclined, you can find me on Tumblr [here](https://korvidaee.tumblr.com/).
> 
> (Edited 11 January 2021)


End file.
